The Biggest Ferris Wheel
by blackangel1122
Summary: A new transfer student, a girl who excels in Tennis, a Ryoma in love, and a heartbroken Sakuno.
1. The Present

**The Biggest Ferris Wheel**

**a/n: **This is not a oneshot. LOL… my third fanfic. Please enjoy!

**Summary: **A new transfer student, a girl who excels in Tennis, and a Ryoma in love, and a heartbroken Sakuno.

* * *

**THE PRESENT**

Echizen Ryoma, age fifteen, a tennis prodigy, and a cocky brat, cannot sleep. He keeps tossing and turning in his bed, trying to erase the guilt that has been enveloping him ever since he parted with Sakuno that night.

_Flashback_

"_You just used me." Sakuno stated. It wasn't in a question form. It was as if a confirmation of everything that he said earlier. Hurt was evident in her face._

"_Gomen, Sakuno," he said, pulling his cap down. "I know I've hurt you---"_

"_Who wouldn't?" she cut him off in mid-sentence. Silence enveloped them._

"_Ne, Ryoma," Sakuno was the first one to break the silence, looking at the biggest Ferris wheel that was lighted with various colored bulbs. " could we ride the Ferris wheel?"_

_He was stunned. He didn't expect this reaction from her. He expected her to be sobbing or crying her heart out or slapping him hard. But neither happened. Instead, this girl --- his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend --- ask him for a ride in a Ferris wheel. He cannot turn her down yet, neither is he planning to._

_He stood up and grabbed the girl's hand. He bought the ticket._

_They were seating opposite each other. Ryoma, on the far right corner of his seat, and Sakuno, on the far left. When the ride started to move, Sakuno spoke._

"_Ryoma, can you look away?" She said. She knew so well that she can't hold back her tears anymore. She doesn't want Echizen to see her crying face._

_Echizen obliged without asking questions. Soon enough, he heard sobs coming from the girl. He wanted to turn around to say sorry once more, but he knew that would hurt her even more. He closed his eyes and readied himself for what's to come._

"_You know what, it really feels good to be high up here. Everything seems to look so good and you would start wishing to be up here forever. You wouldn't thought of falling down from here, coz it feels so secure." Sakuno started. Her feelings are starting to get the better of her. "When you first took me for a ride here, and asked me to be your girlfriend, did you know what you did to me? You pulled me up. You've let me fly with you up to the greatest heights of the sky. I never thought that I would fall from such a high place coz you staying beside me was an assurance. For me."_

"_But now, I realized. I was flying without wings. I was flying because you were holding onto my hand. The shadow of my wings that I see every time I look down was merely an illusion, because that shadow was yours to begin with."_

"_I fell. I fell down in the end, realizing that your grip was never too tight to let me fly with you forever. You were just holding on to me so that the person you really want to hold forever would form the need to fly with you."_

"_Have you ever given a thought if there would be someone who would catch me if I fall? Maybe there would be a lot of people who would cheer me up. But are they strong enough to lessen the impact?"_

"_Why did you do that to me? I was in love with you ever since I was twelve. I was there for you since the beginning. I was just happy to see your success… to see you happy… to see you smile… I didn't ask for this. In fact, I did not ask for anything!"_

"_Now I know the reason why you didn't say you love me. Why, in all those days that we spent together, I felt that you were never really with me. Now I know the reason why I didn't have the chance to tell you I love you… why I never felt that you are mine. Coz it never wasn't that way from the start."_

_Her sobs lessened. Ryoma was too dumbfounded to say anything. He didn't expect that Sakuno had loved her ever since two years ago. He thought that Sakuno just like him ---not love him --- coz she never said 'I love you' all throughout their relationship. Well, neither did he. He would be too guilty if he would lie to her to that extent, right?_

"_Ne, can I ask you a favor?" Sakuno spoke again, this time wiping her tears, as if ready to let go. " When we get out of this ride, can you forget about me? Can you intentionally avoid me? Can you forget about my name and just call me Ryuzaki once again? Can I call you Ryoma-kun once again? Can we go back from the beginning, and pretend that we never got close? Can we, Ryoma?"_

_He kept silent. He doesn't know what to do. Instead of answering, he lowered his cap once more._

"_You wouldn't decide on this, right?" Sakuno mocked him. "Then I would."_

_In a louder voice, she made a vow to Heaven._

"_I, Ryuzaki Sakuno, swear to Heaven, that I wouldn't have anything to do with Echizen Ryoma anymore."_

_Tears began to trickle from her face once again. A lump on her throat is making her talking difficult. Ryoma closed his eyes even more, not knowing what to do._

"_From the moment I step out of this Ferris wheel, my ties with him will be forever broken." Then she turned to him. "Ryoma, avoiding me is the least you can do for me. Please, as a compensation for breaking up with me."_

_He turned to look at her. She smiled. He nodded. Maybe this is the best solution after all._

_End of Flashback_

They parted after that ride. Sakuno declined his offer to walk her home. Above all that, she called him Ryoma-kun.


	2. THE PAST Ryoma's Perspective

**The Biggest Ferris Wheel**

**Disclaimer: **Gomen,I forgot this on the first part, but really, I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis. I am merely a fan.

**a/n: **This is not a oneshot. LOL… the second chappie to my third fanfic. Please enjoy!

**Summary: **A new transfer student, a girl who excels in Tennis, a Ryoma in love, and a heartbroken Sakuno.

* * *

**THE PAST (Ryoma's Perspective)**

It was past two o'clock when Lady Sleep visited Ryoma that night. But even in his sleep, his guilt got the better of him leading to him dreaming the beginning of his dilemma.

_Aoi Masaki. That's her name alright. The girl who transferred from Nagoya a year ago._

_She's charming and has long, wavy hair that she adorns with a pink headdress. She's petite and seemed to be a shy girl, given her soft voice._

_The girl plays tennis. She can do the Twist serve, Scud serve and has already defeated Fuji-senpai's Triple Counter in one play. She's the one and only girl in Seigaku that can play on par with all the regulars in tennis. This is the reason that stirred Ryoma's attention. He liked the girl._

_And Masaki liked her too._

_Everybody noticed it too. Her stuttering every time she talks to him. Her beet red face when he looks at her. Her stumbling and tripping all over when she's nervously affected by Ryoma's presence. It's just that she was just too shy to admit it._

_And Ryoma ain't the type to confess first, right? After all, he's got a bunchful of fangirls mobbing him._

_A year passed by easily without any signs of progress on them. Momo-senpai and his other teammates, excluding their buchou – Kaidoh-senpai, would usually tease them together. But it would only result to her blushing and bolting out of the place. Nothing special._

_Sometimes, Momo-senpai would tease him of his zero love life. He would tease him if he was waiting for Masaki to confess first or if he's waiting for Ryuzaki Sakuno._

_Right. Her._

_Ever since he came back from America, he had seldom seen her. In their tennis matches, at some subjects in class… those were the only times he could see her. They never talked to each other like before. She had grown into someone who has confidence in herself. He heard that Ryuzaki gave up on tennis. Apparently, they've grown apart._

_It was on Masaki's second year in Seigaku (meaning her third year in junior high) that Ryoma decided to make a move on it. There should be no worries at all since all his senpai-tachi ---those who have been too close for comfort --- had already graduated and are no longer there to pester him._

_But how?_

_That was the question that bugged him. He is not planning to continue on waiting for Masaki to confess. Somehow he had to think of a plan on how to bring them together without doing damage to himself. Admitting that he likes Masaki is already a damage in itself._

_It was the weekend of the second week of school. Ryoma had asked Masaki out. Okay, so he gets to confess first, so what? Things might get a good turn from here, right?_

_The problem is, he's been sitting in this restaurant for almost half an hour now? Did she forgot about today? Did she get lost? Nah, not likely. Damn! He's just human and it pisses him that the girl is way too late._

_Just then, his phone rang. A message from Masaki._

_To: Ryoma-kun_

_Gomenasai! I can't come. The girl's tennis club is having a practice match with Hyotei today. I forgot about it when you asked me out. Gomenasai!_

_Oh, well. So much for waiting. Today's event made a turn. A wrong turn._

_He was about to walk away from the restaurant when somebody bumped into him. He held out his arms to catch the falling body. He saw auburn hair flailing about._

'_Auburn?' he thought. 'Ryuzaki.'_

"_Gomenasai!" the girl bowed down immediately._

"_Your hair is too long." He commented. Sakuno's hair is still the same as before._

"_R-Ryoma-kun…!" Sakuno exclaimed. "Wah, it's been a while."_

"_Hn."_

"_What are you doing here?" Ryoma noticed something. Sakuno isn't stuttering anymore._

"_I was eating." His reply made Sakuno blush. Of course, it was obvious that he ate coz he just came out from the restaurant, right?_

_She chuckled, maybe to hide her embarrassment._

"_Ano… I'm going now. I need to meet Obachan in the movie theatre in less than five minutes." Sakuno said, before leaving. "Ja ne, Ryoma-kun."_

"_Chotto!" He called out._

_The girl turned around. "Hai?"_

"_The way to the theatre… it's this way." He said, pointing to the opposite direction. "I'll take you there."_

"_Arigatou." She said, scratching her head. "I am still navigationally-challenged even though I'm already this age."_

"_Hn." They walked towards the place without striking up any conversation. This girl sure changed a lot._

_Not long afterwards, they were standing in front of the theatre house._

"_Ne, where's Obachan?" Sakuno wondered. "She should be earlier than me."_

"_I'll wait with you until Ryuzaki-sensei comes around." He offered. He's got nothing to do anyway._

_A minute passed. Two. No, make that five. Still, no signs of her grandmother._

"_Mou!" Sakuno muttered, "The movie is already starting."_

"_Why don't you go inside first?" he questioned._

"_I can't. I have with me our tickets. If I go inside first, Obachan can't enter lest she buy another one."_

_Then, her cellphone rang._

"_Obachan, where are you?" she immediately question the person on the line. "The movie is starting already. Mou! You know I've been wanting to watch this."_

_She listened a little bit. "Hai. I understand."_

"_Looks like I have to go home now." Sakuno sadly smiled. "Obachan called to say that she can't leave her office right now."_

"_Why don't you go watch the movie? You've got the tickets anyway."_

"_It would be dark by the moment the movie finishes." She explained. "It's dangerous to get lost at night, given my lost sense of direction. It would be better if I can ask Tomo-chan to come here, but she's on a date with Kaidoh-senpai."_

_Kaidoh-senpai and Tomoka have been together for almost a year now._

"_Mou! What a waste." Sakuno heavily sighed, looking at the tickets in her hands._

"_Let me see." Ryoma looked at it for a while. It was a love story film. An idea struck him. Maybe he can get an idea on how to tell his feelings to Masaki if he watch this. Then, it would be hitting two birds with one stone. "Let's go. You wouldn't mind me using this other ticket, right?"_

_He started to walk inside. It took a while before it registered in Sakuno's head._

"_Hai!"_

_The movie was neither boring nor interesting. But the story kept him in confusion. If fate is the greatest factor in love, should that mean that he must leave everything to fate? If he do something about it, would that be considered a breech of God's will? Or is it still fate? Ah! This is entirely what you call circular logic!_

"_You know, the protagonist's best friend was really heroic." Sakuno happily recollected as they were outside the theatre house. He would be walking Sakuno home._

"_Hn." Yeah. She agreed to become the bridge between the guy and his love interest even though she loves him so much. She completely sacrificed her feelings to see the guy happy, though in the end, they got together._

"_But in reality, it really doesn't always go that way." Sakuno said smiling. "The bridge would sometimes end up with nothing."_

"_Hn."_

"_Sugoi! Look, Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno pointed at something. In his deep thought, he did not notice that they passed by an amusement park. She was pointing at the Ferris wheel which was adorned with colorful bulbs. It looked elegant… as if to flaunt that it is the biggest._

"_Wanna ride?" He asked absentmindedly. Her face seemed to lit a bit. _

"_You're taking me for a ride?" She repeated. Instead of answering her, he walked towards the place. He knows for sure that Sakuno would follow her anyway._

_All the while he was thinking. Thinking about how he would make Masaki confess to him. Argh! He can't think of a plan. If he's desperate he can imitate the movie and find someone who will pose as his girlfriend. This girl will do. Now, that's very unlikely._

"_Ne, Sakuno ---wait, I can call you Sakuno, right?" He said without looking at her. From looking out of the window, Sakuno directed her gaze towards Ryoma._

"_Eh?" Sakuno flustered. "O-Of course."_

"_Be my girlfriend."_

"_N-Nani?!" she was shocked, alright. "Are you kidding, Ryoma-kun?"_

"_I'm not kidding." His voice shows his seriousness, though deep inside he wants to take back all his word. "Drop the honorifics and be my girlfriend."_

_Silence._

_God! Whatever went into him, confessing and asking a girl like this? Is he practicing? Argh! He's starting to get crazy!_

_Silence._

_The silence is killing him._

_The ride ended in silence. Sakuno did not talk to him the entire way. Okay, she might be thinking, let's give her space._

_They arrived at the Ryuzaki residence without talking. But before he could turn around to go, Sakuno spoke._

"_Ryoma-kun, arigatou gozaimashita."_

"_Hn." He turned around._

"_Ano… about what you said earlier… you're not kidding, right?"_

_Why, this girl is so slow!_

"_Hai." He replied, in his usual demeanor._

"_I've made a decision." She said that made his heart thump. It would be mixed emotions, after all… guilt, nervousness, anticipation. "Hai. I'm willing to be your girlfriend"_

_He saw her smile. He smiled back in return._

"_Domo." He said, then walked away. Confession stage, cleared._

_The day onwards was somewhat blissful, though. His fangirls were not bothering him that much anymore ever since the news of him and Sakuno was known. He didn't exactly know why. Maybe because Sakuno's bestfriend is his fanclub's president._

_Every morning, Sakuno would wait for him at the school gate to greet him a good morning. They would walk together inside. Same thing happens every after school. She waits until his tennis practice finishes and walks her home. Since, he's the buchou he's usually the last person to go home._

_Every lunch, Sakuno would provide his obento. They would eat together at the rooftop. He likes her cooking. He was even surprised that she knew that he hates sweet things._

_They would also go out sometimes. Either to just loiter around the amusement park or meet up with his senpai-tachi at the tennis courts. But even if they were already in their second month, he didn't tell her those three words. He didn't want to lie to her feelings. He knew that she would hate him once she knew that he's using her to make Masaki confess her feelings towards him. He's using her so that he can have an experience in handling girls. She will not forgive him if he makes her believe he loves her, right?_

_Of all people, only Momo-senpai knows everything. Momo-senpai is the only person he has constant contact with. At first, Momo-senpai was so angry. They were playing tennis then. His Dunk Smash ---in full force --- was so hard to fend off. But Momo-senpai forgave him, saying that he won't interfere if anything happens, just make sure he wouldn't hurt Sakuno again._

_It was on a day that Sakuno was not at school that Masaki came up to him. Sakuno was at the hospital taking care of her grandma who fainted at yesterday's practice. She's not in a critical condition, but knowing Sakuno, she worried a lot._

"_R-Ryoma-kun." Masaki called out. He was in front of the vending machine, fishing out his Ponta when Masaki came up._

"_Hn?"_

"_A-Ano… a-about that d-day…g-gomenasai..."_

"_Don't worry about it."_

"_A-ano… R-Ryoma-kun… d-do y-you… d-do y-you… d-do y-you r-really… e-eto… d-do y-you r-really, uhm, l-like R-Ryuzaki-san…?"_

"_Hn?" he muttered. Is this girl going to confess? "Why do you ask?"_

"_A-ano… e-eto… b-because… I… I…I… a-ano… I l-like R-Ryoma-kun… s-so I w-was w-wondering i-if y-you c-could g-give m-me a c-chance…"_

_There it is. The bombshell. She was beet red already._

"_Hn." He just said. Though he's happy, he was thinking of Sakuno. "I'll think about it."_

_Then, he walked away._

_That afternoon, he met up with Momo-senpai._

"_I'm breaking up with Sakuno this weekend." He said as they settled down._

"_Nani?!" Momo-senpai uttered. "Why? did Masaki-chan confessed her love for you already?"_

_He nodded._

"_Wouldn't you be too cruel? Ryuzaki-sensei is in the hospital right now!"_

"_I don't have a choice." Ryoma said, feeling frustrated. "It's better if I end it now or else everything might get messed up again. I do feel that it would be cruel, but what can I do? Aoi confessed already. When I asked Sakuno out, I was thinking that if Aoi would feel threatened she would have the courage to confess to me. I just need someone who could be my girlfriend but won't be all over me. I was thinking that this girl will do. If Aoi confesses, I'll stop lying to Sakuno. But, I did not lie to her technically."_

"_Wow." Momo-senpai, mocked him. "The man of few words spoke a hundred. The Ice Prince's mask melted. The Prince of Tennis, a great strategist, got messed up."_

_He glared daggers at him. He should be helping him._

"_You sucked man." Momo-senpai continued. "You sucked at this. As I've said before, I won't help you. This is a mess only you can clean up. Man, whatever happened to you?"_

_He thought so. The following days would be too gruesome for him, thanks for being too selfish._


	3. THE PAST Sakuno's Perspective

**The Biggest Ferris Wheel**

**Disclaimer: **Gomen,I forgot this on the first part, but really, I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis. I am merely a fan.

**a/n: **This is not a oneshot. LOL… the third chappie to my third fanfic. Please enjoy!

**Summary: **A new transfer student, a girl who excels in Tennis, a Ryoma in love, and a heartbroken Sakuno.

* * *

**THE PAST (Sakuno's Perspective)**

Sakuno ran as fast as she can. She can't hold her tears any longer.

When she reached her room, her cries and screams escaped from her lips. She doesn't want to cry, but what can she do? The man she loved for the first time broke up with her. Worst, there's no one there to comfort her.

Her phone rang. It was Tomoka, her loyal bestfriend. She composed herself before answering the phone.

"Sakuno…" for the first time, she heard her bestfriend's voice in a soft level. "Did he do it?"

Hearing her soft voice, she cried again. This time, without reservations. How did she end up getting hurt this much? It really started that day.

_Ever since he came back from America, she had seldom seen him. In their tennis matches, at some subjects in class… those were the only times she could see him. They never talked to each other like before. He had grown into a distinguished tennis prodigy. Someone who has a bright future ahead. Apparently, they've grown apart._

_She had always wanted to come up to him and talk to him like before. But somehow, he seemed to be so far. If her cheering him on during his matches doesn't reach him in the past, how much more would it be now? _

_It was the weekend of the second week of school in her third year. She didn't expect that she would bump into the person she was dying to talk to again._

"_Gomenasai!" she bowed down immediately. The person who caught her has just came out of a restaurant._

"_Your hair is too long." He commented. Sakuno's hair is still the same as before._

"_R-Ryoma-kun…!" Sakuno exclaimed. She was so happy. "Wah, it's been a while."_

"_Hn." He replied. _

_Sakuno smiled to herself. He's the same old Ryoma-kun, after all._

"_What are you doing here?" Sakuno asked. She somehow managed not to stutter anymore._

"_I was eating." His reply made Sakuno blush._

'_Sakuno no baka!' she mentally berated herself._

_She chuckled to hide her embarrassment._

"_Ano… I'm going now. I need to meet Obachan in the movie theatre in less than five minutes." Sakuno said, before leaving. "Ja ne, Ryoma-kun."_

"_Chotto!" He called out._

_Sakuno turned around. "Hai?"_

"_The way to the theatre… it's this way." He said, pointing to the opposite direction. "I'll take you there."_

_She blushed intensely. She felt so embarrassed. Blame it on her inability to remember directions._

"_Arigatou." She said, scratching her head. "I am still navigationally-challenged even though I'm already this age."_

"_Hn." They walked towards the place without striking up any conversation._

_Not long afterwards, they were standing in front of the theatre house._

"_Ne, where's Obachan?" Sakuno wondered. "She should be earlier than me."_

"_I'll wait with you until Ryuzaki-sensei comes around." He offered._

_A minute passed. Two. No, make that five. Still, no signs of her grandmother._

"_Mou!" Sakuno muttered, "The movie is already starting."_

"_Why don't you go inside first?" he questioned._

"_I can't. I have with me our tickets. If I go inside first, Obachan can't enter lest she buy another one."_

_Then, her cellphone rang. It was her Obachan._

"_Obachan, where are you?" she immediately question the person on the line. "The movie is starting already. Mou! You know I've been wanting to watch this."_

"_Gomen, Sakuno." Her grandmother apologized. "I can't accompany you right now. The principal called for a meeting for all faculty and staff. If you want, call Tomoka and ask her to accompany you. I just can't come today. Gomen, ne?"_

"_Hai. I understand." She replied gloomily. They bid each other farewell._

"_Looks like I have to go home now." Sakuno sadly smiled. "Obachan called to say that she can't leave her office right now."_

"_Why don't you go watch the movie? You've got the tickets anyway."_

"_It would be dark by the moment the movie finishes." She explained. She shuddered at the thought. "It's dangerous to get lost at night, given my lost sense of direction. It would be better if I can ask Tomo-chan to come here, but she's on a date with Kaidoh-senpai."_

_Kaidoh-senpai and Tomoka have been together for almost a year now._

"_Mou! What a waste." Sakuno heavily sighed, looking at the tickets in her hands. 'If only I can go home by myself at night!'_

"_Let me see." Ryoma took a ticket from her hand and looked at it for a while. It was a love story film. "Let's go. You wouldn't mind me using this other ticket, right?"_

_He started to walk inside. It took a while before it registered in Sakuno's head coz she was sure that Ryoma isn't the type to watch love stories._

"_Hai!"_

_The movie was interesting. She admired how the love of the couple survived through all obstacles. Especially the girl, who harbored a one-sided love at first._

"_You know, the protagonist's best friend was really heroic." Sakuno happily recollected as they were outside the theatre house. Ryoma had offered to walk her home._

"_Hn."_

"_But in reality, it really doesn't always go that way." Sakuno said smiling. "The bridge would sometimes end up with nothing."_

"_Hn."_

_Same old Ryoma who wouldn't say what's on his mind. Well, she doesn't mind. Just then something caught her sight. It was an amusement park. Specifically saying, it was the Ferris wheel that caught her attention. It was adorned with bulbs with a variety of color. It was the biggest Ferris wheel she has seen so far._

"_Sugoi! Look, Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno pointed at it._

"_Wanna ride?" He asked Sakuno. Her face lit up. Of course! Who wouldn't?_

"_You're taking me for a ride?" She repeated. Instead of answering her, he walked towards the place._

_He was the one who bought the ticket. Maybe in compensation for the movie ticket. _

_Sakuno was delighted. She was staring outside, looking at the beautiful view outside the window to her heart's content._

"_Ne, Sakuno ---wait, I can call you Sakuno, right?" He said without looking at her. From looking out of the window, Sakuno directed her gaze towards Ryoma._

"_Eh?" Sakuno was flustered. The guy she loves most wants to call her on a first-name basis? And not just any man, but THE Ryoma Echizen? "O-Of course."_

"_Be my girlfriend."_

"_N-Nani?!" she was shocked. She sure heard it correctly, right?"Are you kidding, Ryoma-kun?"_

"_I'm not kidding." His voice shows his seriousness, though he didn't look at her. "Drop the honorifics and be my girlfriend."_

_Silence._

_Did the sky just fall?_

_Did the earth crumbled?_

_Silence._

_What to do? What to do? What to do?_

_She wasn't ready for this. In fact, she didn't hope for this to happen anymore. They, technically speaking, had long parted ways. What is Ryoma-kun thinking?_

_The ride ended in silence. Sakuno did not talk to him the entire way. She was hoping she would tell her why she wanted her to be his girlfriend. Like he loves her, perhaps?_

_They arrived at the Ryuzaki residence without talking. But before he could turn around to go, Sakuno spoke._

"_Ryoma-kun, arigatou gozaimashita."_

"_Hn." He turned around._

"_Ano… about what you said earlier… you're not kidding, right?" She just wants to confirm it… for the third time._

"_Hai." He replied, in his usual demeanor. She sighed deeply. Yoshi! This is an opportunity given by Heaven. Let's make the most of it._

'_Even if he didn't tell you he loves you? Or the least, he likes you?' her inner voice called out but she dismissed it immediately._

"_I've made a decision." She said, her heart pumping wildly. "Hai. I'm willing to be your girlfriend"_

_She smiled at him. He smiled back at her_

"_Domo." He said, then walked away._

'_Is that it?' confusion started brewing inside her. 'He just walked away?'_

_The day onwards was somewhat blissful, though. Tomoka was the one most overjoyed. Being the president of his fanclub, she instructed all the members to give way to Sakuno since she, according to her, deserves Ryoma-kun._

_Every morning, Sakuno would wait for him at the school gate to greet him a good morning. They would walk together inside. Same thing happens every after school. She waits until his tennis practice finishes and he walks her home. Since, he's the buchou he's usually the last person to go home._

_She stopped calling him Ryoma-kun. Just plain Ryoma. At first, she was so embarrassed, but later on, she got used to it._

_Every lunch, Sakuno would provide his obento. They would eat together at the rooftop. Though he didn't compliment her cooking, she's still happy coz she didn't hear the usual 'Mada Mada Dane' or 'Isn't it harder to make something awful?'. With Tomoka's help, Sakuno knew well what Ryoma likes and dislikes._

_They would also go out sometimes. Either to just loiter around the amusement park or meet up with his senpai-tachi at the tennis courts. But even if they were already in their second month, he didn't tell her those three words. She didn't hear him say 'I love you', even once._

_One day, Sakuno was informed that her grandmother, Ryuzaki-sensei, was rushed to the hospital. She fainted while coaching the tennis club. She immediately rushed to her side. Even though she knew already that her grandmother is okay, she decided to watch over her until the next day._

_The following day, Tomoka asked to meet her at a restaurant._

"_Sakuno, over here!" Tomoka waved at her as she was entering._

"_Why did you ask me to go out today, Tomo-chan?" she asked her friend. "Obachan is in the hospital, I must take care of her."_

"_Sakuno, Ryuzaki-sensei is not that sick. She's just stressed out." Her friend reasoned. "Anyway, I have bad news for you. Bad news about Ryoma-sama."_

"_Eh?" Sakuno reacted. "What about him?"_

"_You know, one of our classmates have seen Ryoma-sama and Aoi Masaki talking. You know, that girl whom they refer to as the Seigaku's Princess of Tennis."_

_At the mention of tennis, she felt her guts twisted. She had long given up on tennis. It was a difficult decision. No one, except Tomoka, her grandmother and the girl's tennis club's coach and captain, knew the story._

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_It was raining hard that night. She just finished from practicing tennis at school and she's running late for home. She was so happy that night coz she knew that she had improved already._

_In her flustered state, she didn't notice that she would bump into a person. That person was drunk and suddenly started hollering at her. She was so scared. She asked forgiveness many times but the drunk person grabbed her arms. She tried to escape but the man's grip was so tight, it was as if her bones are going to break._

_When she was finally able to escape the man, she ran and ran. She didn't know where she was going. The road was slippery plus the fact that she was scared and clumsy, she slipped on the rain. What she didn't expect was what happened next. When she tried to grab on to the nearest thing that would supposedly help her maintain her balance, those things fell. They were heavy metal rods. Fortunately, the rods didn't fall on her entirely. The street rails that separated the road from the sidewalk stopped the heavy rods to fall on top of her. Unfortunately, one rod, smaller than the others, fell on her dominant wrist. She cried in pain. Passersby helped her that night. They advised her to go to the nearest hospital but she insisted on going home._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_She gave up on tennis not because she got tired of it. She gave it up because she can't play anymore. If her wrist is given any more stress, she will deem it useless for the rest of her life._

"_What about it?" She asked her. "They were just talking, right?"_

"_But, Sakuno, everybody at school knows that Masaki likes Ryoma-sama. And there was a rumor before that Ryoma-sama likes her, too. Aren't you bothered?"_

"_Why should I? I'm his girlfriend, right?" she smiled._

"_Souka!" Tomoka snapped her fingers happily. "As long as Ryoma-sama loves you and you love him back, then nothing can separate you two!"_

_Hearing those words, her mood dampened. Love? She's not even sure if the guy likes her!_

"_What's wrong, Sakuno?" her friend asked upon seeing her expression._

"_Tomo-chan… a-ano…" she decided to tell her friend everything. "…Ryoma… H-he never really did tell me whether he either likes me or love me…"_

"_Nani?!" Tomo-chan squeaked. Sakuno signaled her to lower her voice. "What do you mean?"_

"_He didn't say anything about his feelings towards me ever since we dated. Not even once." She explained everything to her, what's happening in their relationship and what her insight about it is._

"_Hmm…" Tomoka seemed to be in great thought. "Judging from Ryoma-sama's character, he really ain't the type to go lovey-dovey, you know. Don't worry, he likes you. Why would he ask you out if that's not the case, right?"_

_Sakuno cheered up._

"_You're right." Sakuno said. She suddenly felt the urge to use the bathroom. "Excuse me, I'll just go to the powder room."_

_When she returned, she wondered why Tomoka was sitting on her seat. She motioned for Sakuno to sit beside her and keep quiet._

"_I'm breaking up with Sakuno this weekend." It was Ryoma. They were on the table next to them. They were separated by a flower box._

'_Eh?!' her mind screamed. Her eyes widened._

"_Nani?!" The owner of the voice seemed to be Momochan-senpai. "Why? Did Masaki-chan confessed her love for you already?"_

'_Masaki?' her thoughts were ringing an alarming bell. Tomoka exchanged glances with her. 'What's going on?'_

"_Wouldn't you be too cruel? Ryuzaki-sensei is in the hospital right now!" Momochan-senpai said, after Ryoma confirmed his question._

"_I don't have a choice." Ryoma said, there's frustration in his voice. "It's better if I end it now or else everything might get messed up again. I do feel that it would be cruel, but what can I do? Aoi confessed already. When I asked Sakuno out, I was thinking that if Aoi would feel threatened she would have the courage to confess to me. I just need someone who could be my girlfriend but won't be all over me. I was thinking that this girl will do. If Aoi confesses, I'll stop lying to Sakuno. But, I did not lie to her technically."_

'_He used me?!' Sakuno's eyes started to sting._

"_Wow." Momo-senpai, mocked him. "The man of few words spoke a hundred. The Ice Prince's mask melted. The Prince of Tennis, a great strategist, got messed up."_

'_What the hell is going on?!' her mind was shouting. She was shivering from the anger that had started to build up._

"_You sucked man." Momo-senpai continued. "You sucked at this. As I've said before, I won't help you. This is a mess only you can clean up. Man, whatever happened to you?"_

_Momo-senpai left after lecturing Ryoma. After five minutes, Ryoma left the restaurant._

_Sakuno's tears did not flow that time. Tomo-chan held her friend's hands as if giving her strength._

"_This girl will do… huh?" Sakuno had never felt so offended and hurt in her entire life._

* * *


	4. THE PRESENT Truth and Reasons

**The Biggest Ferris Wheel**

Ryoma x Sakuno

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gomen,I forgot this on the first part, but really, I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis. I am merely a fan.

**a/n: **This is not a oneshot. LOL… the fourth chappie to my third fanfic. Please enjoy!

**Summary: **A new transfer student, a girl who excels in Tennis, a Ryoma in love, and a heartbroken Sakuno.

**

* * *

**

THE PRESENT (Truth and Reasons)

Three days later…

"Oi! Ryoma!" It was Kachirou who called out to him from the other side of the net.

Kachirou is his vice-captain in the tennis club. The man had grown better in tennis. They were having practice matches that afternoon.

"Where the heck did your mind went wandering?" the guy called out again. "You're letting me take points easily, you know?"

"Hn." He just replied. He tried his best to get his concentration back on the match. The game ended with a score of 6-4, in favor of Ryoma.

"Hey," Kachirou said while they were leaving the court. Another pair of regulars occupied the court they were playing for another practice match. They, on the other hand, stood outside to watch. "You weren't in the mood to play just a while ago. Is something bothering you?"

"Betsuni." He denied. "Just tired."

But there really is something bothering him. Up until now.

"Is it your break-up with Sakuno-chan?" the guy asked without looking at him.

He looked at Kachirou.

"How did you know about that?"

"Words get around fast, Ryoma." The guy replied. "Besides, everyone at school already noticed it. You two no longer enter and leave the school together. She no longer gives you lunch. She's not here to cheer the tennis club on anymore. What else is there to it?"

"Hn."

"It's obvious that you're brooding over your break-up." Kachirou continued. "Why did she broke up with you anyway?"

"She?" Ryoma asked. Okay, now why the heck did Kachirou think that Sakuno was the one who initiated the break up?

"Why? Isn't she the one who broke up with you?"

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Because," Kachirou took a deep breath. "if you compare yourself to Sakuno, you're much more affected on what happened than she is. Look, you're always spacing out, everybody noticed it. She, on the other hand, looks just like always, except that she avoids any topic concerning you."

Ryoma sighed. Of course, who wouldn't space off like this if you just did something so outrageous and unacceptable. Okay, so he's regretting what he did. But, he can't turn back time and undo what he just did, right?

"I was the one who broke up with her." Ryoma confessed.

"Eh?!" Kachirou gasped. "Then, why do you look so gloomy these days?"

Ryoma kept silent.

"Okay, let me guess." Kachirou said. "Did she cheat on you? Hmmm. That is not possible, given Sakuno-chan's personality. Let's see, what else should be the reason?—"

"Stop guessing, Kachirou." He cut him off at mid-sentence, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"H-Hai." Well, Kachirou knows it's better to shut his mouth now. He doesn't want to be on Ryoma's bad side. It's scary.

"Minna~ gather!" Ryoma called everyone as soon as their practice time is nearing. "Everyone did a great job today. Practice more. Freshmen, stay behind and clean the court. That's all. Dismissed."

"Hai!" Everyone replied.

"Kachirou," he called out to his vice-captain. "care to grab some burgers?"

He needed some break. Maybe Kachirou can help him. He wants to talk about this stuff that's been bothering him to someone he knows. Scratch Momo-senpai on the list. The guy's having enough trouble with Ann-chan, as of the moment.

"Sure."

They went to the burger joint where he and Momo-senpai usually frequent.

"You want to continue our conversation?" Kachirou asked as soon as they settled down the table. "Or do you want to ask my advice?"

Ryoma took a deep breath. "Both."

"Okay." Kachirou said picking up the burger, getting ready to hear a long story. "First, I want to know what happened. Don't leave anything out."

Ryoma explained everything. Everything means from the beginning to the end. From the moment he came back from America, until what he feels now.

"Wow, you're in a pinch. A really big one." Kachirou commented. "By the way, may I ask why you came to like Masaki-chan?"

Ryoma thought for a while.

"She's shy." Ryoma started off. Kachirou nodded. "I like the way she blushes. I like her clumsiness."

"Is that all?" Kachirou asked. "How about her being a good tennis player?"

"That's a plus factor." Ryoma replied. "But it's still fine with me if a girl doesn't know anything about tennis."

"So, basically, you're type of girl is the shy and clumsy type." Kachirou nodded. "Do you know that Sakuno-chan and Tomo-chan were my closest girl friends?"

"So?"

"Mada mada dane, Ryoma." Kachirou chuckled at the fact that he can use that catch phrase to Ryoma. "From my point of view, you've taken a liking towards Masaki-chan because she resembles the past Sakuno-chan."

Ryoma looked at him.

"As a person who is close to Sakuno-chan, I've noticed from the start how close Masaki-chan resembles Sakuno-chan." Kachirou started to explain. "The way she blushes and fidgets her skirt reminds me of how Sakuno-chan reacts on your presence. She's shy and her face reddens when she's teased, just like Sakuno-chan. She stumbles easily, it's a wonder how she can play tennis."

"Hn."

"Then, there's the fact that ever since you came back from America, you never had a chance to mingle with Sakuno-chan, just like the old days." Kachirou continued. "My point is, maybe you've always liked Sakuno-chan even before you went to America. It's just that you haven't noticed it yet. And when you came back, you subconsciously seek for that same Sakuno you left behind. Since the present Sakuno-chan has changed a little bit, you subconsciously directed your attention to someone who resembles her so much, Masaki-chan."

"I don't—"

"I'm not yet finished." Kachirou stopped him from saying anything. "When you were already going out with Sakuno-chan, subconsciously your feelings toward her awakened again, causing you to have doubts in your decision to break up with her and of getting together with Masaki-chan."

Ryoma fell silent for a while.

"What's with all these subconscious stuff?" Ryoma lousily smirked.

Kachirou grinned.

"Hey, honestly, were you more excited with getting together with Masaki-chan or were you more worried of breaking up with Sakuno-chan?" Kachirou prodded him more. "Are you thinking of getting together with Masaki-chan now that you broke up with your girlfriend or are you thinking of an idea to have Sakuno-chan forgive you?"

Ryoma looked out of the window. What Kachirou said makes sense. He was more worried of hurting Sakuno. He was more worried if Sakuno could ever forgive him for being a jerk.

"Hey!" Kachirou caught his attention again. "You're starting to space out again. What I said was all my point of view. The truth or falsity of it still remains in you."

"What should I do then?"

"Ask yourself who of the two is really in your heart." Kachirou suggested. "If it's Masaki-chan, then go out with her. Sakuno-chan said she's willing to move on, right?"

Ryoma nodded.

"If it's Sakuno, then ask for forgiveness and explain everything to her. She'll understand, for sure."

"You make it sound so simple."

"Words are a lot simpler than action."

That night, Ryoma played tennis with the temple wall until midnight, trying to find out what's inside his heart. Kachirou's words kept ringing in his head. Come to think of it, during his first year in Seigaku, it was only Sakuno's name that he could remember out of the many girls that knew him. Of course, Tomoka comes as a package.

This is his fourth sleepless night and he's growing so tired. He took out the notebook Inui-senpai gave him on his departure for the US Open to see if he might get a clue of himself. The notebook contains all information about him that Inui-senpai has gathered ever since he entered Seigaku.

Looking at the notebook, he remembered everything that happened at the airport. Everyone was there to see him off. He remembered the look on Sakuno's face when she thought she didn't make it on time. Of course, he was still there coz the flight got delayed for a bit. He remembered how she told him she trusts him to reach the top.

He lied down on his bed and opened the notebook. Two photographs fell from inside. One was the photo of all the regulars that they took two year ago when they watch the sunset. The second one was at Kawamura-senpai's sushi shop, where Sakuno was pushed unto him accidentally by the rowdy Eiji-senpai and Momo-senpai.

He closed his eyes. Somehow, he knows that somewhere in the back of his mind, his answer is already definite.

He sighed. Tomorrow will be a long day.

* * *

**a/n**: i would like to ask for forgiveness for all the grammar mistakes here and on the previous chappies. LOL. These are the best i could do, though. I'll try to improve more. LOL. Anyways, for those who got angry with Ryoma-kun here, please do understand him. hehehe. Love makes our world go round, it makes us stupid and sometimes it makes us a jerk. I can't promise to update soon coz I'm having problems in ending this one. Please understand. hehehe. Thanks to all those who reviewed my story. I appreciate them all. :)

Ja ne~


	5. THE PRESENT 101 Sorry

**The Biggest Ferris Wheel**

Ryoma X Sakuno

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gomen,I forgot this on the first part, but really, I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis. I am merely a fan.

**a/n: **This is not a oneshot. LOL… the fifth chappie to my third fanfic. Please enjoy!

**Summary: **A new transfer student, a girl who excels in Tennis, a Ryoma in love, and a heartbroken Sakuno.

* * *

**THE PRESENT (101 Sorry)**

The next day…

"Ryuzaki, can we talk?" Ryoma came to her classroom that lunch break. Her classmates fell silent for a while, but after earning a cold gaze from the Prince, they resumed to what they were doing.

She knows her classmates have been talking about them. In fact, it might be the whole campus that has been gossiping about their break-up.

Tomoka didn't pay attention to Ryoma. No usual 'Ryoma-sama' scream was heard from her. Sakuno knows that Tomoka was hurt with what Ryoma did, too.

She nodded. She followed him to the rooftop. It kind of reminded her of how they would spend lunch together here. Funny, how everything seemed to change in an instant.

Ryoma leaned his back on the railings while Sakuno looked aver the panoramic view of Seishun Gakuen.

"I'm not good with words when it comes to this." Ryoma started off. "I might mess this up. But I hope I won't."

She smiled sadly. What else is left to be messed up?

"I'm sorry." he said, "For hurting you."

She turned to look at him. The guy was looking at nowhere.

"You're asking for forgiveness?" she mocked. "Didn't you do that already?"

"I'm sorry."

"Do you want to know my honest answer?" she asked. She turned her gaze back to the view ahead of her. "I have already forgiven you for breaking up with me. Maybe, we're just not meant to be. But, for using me? Even if you say a hundred sorry I'll never forgive you."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying sorry!" she snapped back. It's getting on her nerves already. Is she really that pathetic?

"I'm leaving." She turned around, but before she could take a step, she felt him grab her wrist.

"I'm sorry."

Tears started swelling in her eyes. Sakuno couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I'm sorry."

She was hurt. Badly hurt.

"I'm sorry."

All the feelings that dwelled in her heart resurfaced again, making her feel vulnerable… making her heart ache some more.

"I'm sorry."

"Why did you hurt me this much?!" She screamed. She turned to him.

"I'm sorry." She felt his arms wrapped around her tightly. It was so tight as if he doesn't want to let go. But she knew better than that. "I'm sorry."

"Why did you break my heart?!" She berated him. Her eyes started to sting. Is this man finding happiness in making her suffer?

"I'm sorry." Those were the only words that escaped his lips. "I'm sorry."

"Why do you have to use me?!" She choked at the words that were realistic enough to stab her heart.

"I'm sorry."

"Why did you have to tell me you like somebody else when I love you?!" She exploded into tears.

"I'm sorry."

This conversation is going nowhere.

"Let me go." She coldly said, pushing herself away from him.

"I'm sorry." He continued, not letting go. "I'm sorry."

"Is that all you'd ever say?!" Sakuno cried out.

"I'm sorry."

She felt so helpless.

"I'm sorry."

Why won't he just leave her in peace?!

"I'm sorry."

She was sobbing so hard, she can barely hear his whispers.

"I'm sorry."

Her tears started flowing again.

"I'm sorry."

Love has never been fair to her.

"I'm sorry."

The guy she loved for the first time made her feel the pain of an unrequited and one-sided love.

"I'm sorry."

It was bad enough that this guy shattered her heart, but it was worst now.

"I'm sorry."

Coz she knew that no matter how shattered her heart becomes, she would still give everything to keep this man from being hurt.

"I'm sorry."

It's so unfair!

"I'm sorry."

She didn't expect that he would ever come up to her again.

"I'm sorry."

She thought that she was over the 'crying' phase. But now, she doubts it.

"I'm sorry."

It wasn't easy to love this man.

"I'm sorry."

It wasn't easy to harbor hopes of being loved that eventually died down.

"I'm sorry."

It wasn't easy to love a man from a distance.

"I'm sorry."

It wasn't easy to bear the pain of an unrequited love.

"I'm sorry."

It wasn't easy to smile on a one-sided love.

"I'm sorry."

Love unreciprocated was never a happy one.

"I'm sorry."

It wasn't easy to be hung up so high, yet in the end, falls down.

"I'm sorry."

It wasn't easy to be scared that one day, this guy would be in someone else's arms.

"I'm sorry."

Sure, being his girlfriend was the happiest in her life.

"I'm sorry."

But now, she would rather that didn't happen.

"I'm sorry."

The pain she feels now is unbearable.

"I'm sorry."

The tears she now sheds alone are more than the happy memories they shared together.

"I'm sorry."

It wasn't easy to bear his coldness.

"I'm sorry."

It wasn't easy to bear his arrogance.

"I'm sorry."

It wasn't easy to bear his insensitiviy.

"I'm sorry."

His 'Mada Mada Dane'.

"I'm sorry."

But despite all that, she was happy.

"I'm sorry."

Being with him makes her happy.

"I'm sorry."

His presence made her happy.

"I'm sorry."

And she hated herself for that.

"I'm sorry."

For continuing to love a man that hurt her so bad.

"I'm sorry."

It sucks.

"I'm sorry."

The guy doesn't love her, yet she loves him.

"I'm sorry."

The guy doesn't need her, yet she's waiting for a chance to help him.

"I'm sorry."

She thought she changed already.

"I'm sorry."

That she wasn't the same Sakuno that begs for his attention.

"I'm sorry."

For his love.

"I'm sorry."

Yet, here she is.

"I'm sorry."

Despite being hurt.

"I'm sorry."

Despite being used.

"I'm sorry."

Ready to give in.

"I'm sorry."

What if she forgives him?

"I'm sorry."

Will he hurt her again?

"I'm sorry."

Will he still be insensitive to her feelings?

"I'm sorry."

Would he ask her to be his friend again?

"I'm sorry."

Can she tolerate him being with another girl?

"I'm sorry."

She heard it, those two words again.

"I'm sorry."

Ryoma spoke only few words.

"I'm sorry."

Then.

"I'm sorry."

And even now.

"I'm sorry."

His words were never enough to be understood.

"I'm sorry."

What does he mean by saying sorry?

"I'm sorry."

She sobbed harder.

"I'm sorry."

It feels as though the tears would wash away the burden in her heart.

"I'm sorry."

The burden that's been weighing her down.

"I'm sorry."

The burden caused by Echizen Ryoma.

"I'm sorry."

Yet, she doesn't have the courage to break away from his tight embrace.

"I'm sorry."

Everything feels so right.

"I'm sorry."

Her being in his arms.

"I'm sorry."

She's a fool.

"I'm sorry."

How can something so painful feel so sweet?

"I'm sorry."

Her tears blurred her vision even more.

"I'm sorry."

Can't she preserve the little love she had now for herself?

"I'm sorry."

Can't she preserve the little pride she had left?

"I'm sorry."

Having heard him say that he's using her to have another girl, she felt as if she's one less of a woman.

"I'm sorry."

Didn't she already let him go?

"I'm sorry."

What else does he want?

"I'm sorry."

Being here with him only brings more pain.

"I'm sorry."

And regrets.

"I'm sorry."

She shouldn't have agreed to go out with him without confirming that there is love involve.

"I'm sorry."

She shouldn't have put all her trust on Ryoma.

"I'm sorry."

So she wouldn't have fallen so low.

"I'm sorry."

Words are not enough to express what they both want to say.

"I'm sorry."

Somehow, words got harder to come out with every 'Im sorry' that he says.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." Ryoma suddenly burst out. "I'm sorry for being a jerk. I'm sorry for realizing too late that it's you I truly love. I'm sorry for being so afraid to tell you that I love you. I'm sorry for subconsciously suppressing my feelings for you. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I'm sorry for not realizing my feelings sooner. I'm sorry for being stupid. I'm sorry for making you wait for two years. I'm sorry if my confession came way too late."

She cried harder. What is this all about? She's so confused. Isn't it just four days ago that he broke up with her just for another woman? What's going on?

"I'm sorry if you fell in love with me the hard way. Forgive me."

The hard way? Yes, she fell in love the hard way.

She had enough. Everything didn't make sense. She needed to breathe. If this is another ploy that would hurt her, then she had enough. She's shattered already, what else is there left to crumble?

She gathered all her strength to push away from him. His embrace weren't as tight as before. But before she can reach for the door, Ryoma spoke.

"You said you won't forgive me even if I say a hundred 'Im sorry'." There was pain in his voice. "Would one hundred and one do?"

She left. Did he say those two words just to have her forgive him. One hundred and one 'I'm sorry'… is that all that it takes?

* * *

**a/n: **kyaaa…!!! I didn't expect my brain to work a day after New Year… kekeke… thanks for all those who supported this fanfic… Your reviews are most likely welcome… I really don't know how to end this one so it's been dragging on for five chapters and still going… My original plan was to make it three chappies short… but, duh…! So much for planning… Please do review… I would love to hear what you think about this fic… Anyways, my fourth fanfic is out… "The Gun has No Bullet"… Please read it too…


	6. THE HARDEST THING TO SAY

**The Biggest Ferris Wheel**

Ryoma X Sakuno

**Disclaimer: **Gomen,I forgot this on the first part, but really, I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis. I am merely a fan.

**a/n: **This is not a oneshot. LOL… the sixth chappie to my third fanfic. Please enjoy!

**Summary: **A new transfer student, a girl who excels in Tennis, a Ryoma in love, and a heartbroken Sakuno.

* * *

**THE PRESENT (The Hardest Thing)**

Things weren't the same anymore, both for Ryoma and Sakuno. Sakuno is avoiding him. And Masaki just wouldn't leave him alone.

It was one of those harassing days when the shy Masaki came up to him, for the nth time that week. It was raining and he was almost ready to go home.

"A-anou…" she started. They were still at the school premises that time.

Ryoma cut her off immediately before she could say anything.

"Save your breath. I told you already, I don't like you."

Masaki fell silent, for a while. Then she pouted.

"I-I don't believe you."

"Nani?"

"Because if you do, you wouldn't break up with Ryuzaki-san days after I confessed to you." The girl replied.

He didn't say anything. Yeah, that was the reason why everything now is a mess. Sakuno hated him for that. He wants her back but he doesn't know how. He doesn't think of Masaki anymore. All that matters to him now is that Sakuno will love him again. It might be a little bit out of character for him, but that's the truth. A part of him died when Sakuno left him at the rooftop.

"Why are you doing this?" Masaki continued. "Why are you pretending you don't like me when in fact you do? Why are you hurting me?"

"I told you already." Ryoma said, plainly. "I don't like you. Our break-up doesn't involve anyone."

"Are you saying that you just don't like Ryuzaki-san enough to make your relationship last?" Masaki continued to question.

He sighed.

"I don't like her." He replied. "I love her."

"Really?" Masaki mocked. "What is so good with her? Huh? Tell me! She can't play tennis. She's not good with English. She's not great. She doesn't even half sized compared to you! What does she got that none of us have?!"

Ryoma kept silent. Explaining to her had no benefits.

"Answer me!" Masaki commanded him. "You know what? The hardest thing in my life is loving you! What does she got that I don't have?!"

Ryoma looked at the sky. It has started to drizzle.

"It's raining." He replied coldly. "You better go home."

"Answer me, goddamnit, Echizen Ryoma!" Masaki shouted at him. This is a new side of Masaki. There was no stuttering and her face was flushed red with embarrassment and anger.

He looked back at her.

"She had my heart." He said calmly. "And it's getting harder and harder everyday to get it back. Satisfied?"

Masaki looked shocked. It was unexpected that he, Echizen Ryoma, could say such words… such mushy phrases which are more than two words long.

"Y-you don't m-mean that, d-do you?" Masaki wanted to make sure. He didn't answer, he just looked at the sky that had started to get darker as the rain started to pour heavily.

Masaki let out a bitter chuckle.

"I'm so pathetic." She commented herself. "For believing that I could be the girl you'll like."

"Ryoma-kun," she called out to him, "kiss me. For the first and the last time."

"Nani?"

But before he could process what Masaki said, the girl tiptoed to him. He felt her soft lips brushed on his. He was shocked. He never knew Masaki could do something as bold as this.

The kiss ended as soon as it has started. He saw Masaki smiling bitterly.

"Arigatou." She said to him.

The girl left him standing there. It took him time to realize what just happened. He sighed and started to walk home, not minding the drizzle. All that's left now is to have Sakuno realize her worth in his life.

He was in this deep thought when he saw that familiar auburn hair just a few feet up front. Looking at her from behind felt so nostalgic, at the same time so new. It was something new, him walking behind her. It was always the other way around.

"Sakuno." He called out to her. He saw the girl perked up, yet she didn't look back.

"Sakuno." He tried again. She was starting to walk a little faster by now.

He walked faster to keep up.

"Darn it!" Ryoma cursed. "I love you!"

The girl stopped walking. He, too, stopped in his tracks.

"I tried to say it but…" Ryoma hesitated a bit, "it's always the words that got in the way.. It's hard."

* * *

**a/n:** thanks for all those who reviewed..! sorry about this chapter... i know it is so lame and so short... but i can't think of any other way to end it...

teehee.. ^^

please be nice... ^^


	7. THE PRINCE'S MISTRESS

**The Biggest Ferris Wheel**

Ryoma X Sakuno

**Disclaimer: **Gomen,I forgot this on the first part, but really, I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis. I am merely a fan.

**a/n: **This is it..!!!! The ending…!!! Now, I can start my Kissmark Sequel…! Sorry for dragging this for SOOO long… Please enjoy!

**Summary: **A new transfer student, a girl who excels in Tennis, a Ryoma in love, and a heartbroken Sakuno.

* * *

**THE PRESENT (The Prince's Mistress)**

"I tried to say it but…" Ryoma hesitated a bit, "it's always the words that got in the way.. It's hard."

Sakuno didn't say anything.

A minute passed by with the two of them only standing under their umbrella. Two minutes. Five.

"7:00 pm tonight," it was Ryoma who broke the silence. "there's gonna be an exhibition match at the Tennis Garden VIP Court. Please…"

_Please what..? _Her mind is screaming.

"Be there." Sakuno can figure out that Ryoma's voice was shaking, though it might come unnoticed for other people. Was it because of nervousness? Impossible.

"**You** want **me** to be there?" She emphasized those two nouns. Then she chuckled sarcastically. "Are you playing me? Again?"

Then she left. It too was hard, for her.

When she turned around the corner, she let her tears fall. For the umpteenth time, teardrops seemed to become her best comfort.

She didn't go straight home. She walked around the park. She saw a lot of people. Kids, mothers… and, yeah --- couples. It was so nice seeing couples smile, though it seems to add insult on her injury.

She was thinking about everything. About Ryoma. About their love. Nothing made sense anymore. Not that it made sense from the beginning, though.

She was thinking that everything was really senseless.

Deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice where her feet are leading her.

"No," she said as she finally noticed the various colored light bulbs up in the air, moving with the giant Ferris Wheel on which they are attached. "not here."

"_Drop the honorifics and be my girlfriend."_

"_You used me."_

"_I, Ryuzaki Sakuno, will have nothing to do with Echizen Ryoma anymore."_

Memories. Funny how she got to hate them. It hurts.

Yet, she found herself buying a ticket and taking a ride. How does it feel again? To be innocent? To be naïve? To be pure and unknowing of how cruel the world might be? This is where she left those, right?

The city seemed to be so small from up there.

It was a nice feeling. A little bit refreshing, and a little bit uncomforting. Mixed contrasting emotions.

It was then that her phone rang. She didn't have the knack for gadgets and she is hurting, so she just turned a deaf ear on it. When the phone stopped ringing she turned it off. She noticed that the rain a while ago has started to fall heavily.

She watched every raindrop.

Maybe, the sky is crying with her. She just loves him so much that it really hurts. It was her first time falling in love. It was her first time to be treated like that, too. She was afraid of it --- the pain.

There are conflicts residing within her. Her inner self is saying 'forgive him', yet his other persona is saying 'what if I get hurt again?'.

It's so frustrating. Love that is.

It's so funny how billions of people got hurt by this four-lettered word. Just how powerful is it? Just how unfair is it? Just how painful is it?

Its funny how there can be love that is never returned. How everyone seemed to be intoxicated in it, yet in the morning wakes up realizing that it is just temporary.

Now for her love is the four-lettered word that preludes tragedy.

The wheel stopped. It was time for her to get off the ride. She ran amidst the rain, for she had no choice. She looked for shelter, fortunately an empty shed was nearby. She looked up.

'_Seems like the rain won't stop yet.'_

She tried to think of someone whom she can call to pick her up. The rain is really pouring heavily. She turned her phone on. As soon as the phone picked up signal, it rang. Sakuno saw in the screen that it was Tomoka.

"Tomo-chan," Sakuno greeted her friend as soon as she pressed the receive button.

"Sakuno, where have you been?" Tomo-chan said loudly. "I've been calling you up since an hour ago. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything's alright, Tomo-chan." She said, smiling bitterly. She heard her friend heave a deep sigh. "Tomo-chan?"

"Ne, Sakuno," her friend spoke, "aren't you going to Tennis Garden tonigh? You know, Ryoma-sama is playing and ---"

"No." Sakuno cut her off in mid-sentence.

"Demo---"

"No, Tomo-chan. After what he did to me?"

Tomoka remained silent for a while.

"I didn't know you are stubborn too, Sakuno." Tomoka said angrily. "Why don't you try to open your eyes and see what's really going on?"

"Tomo-chan." Sakuno wailed softly.

"I am your friend and I want you to be happy." Tomoka replied. "Ryoma-sama had been asking for forgiveness plenty of times already. And everyone can see that he's sincere. Every time you ignore him, it's not only him that's hurting. You too."

She didn't speak. Yeah, she's hurting too and very much afraid.

"Sakuno, give him another chance. For the two of you who just began to love, aren't failures and mistakes included in the package? I mean, hello, Ryoma-sama asked for a rematch to defeat Tezuka-sempai. You cooked for Ryoma-sama over and over even if he doesn't compliment your cooking, expecting to hear satisfying words from him yet fail every time. Ryoma- sama tried over and over again to perfect his moves. Look at it this way. Ryoma-sama is fighting for what he really wants. And, that is you. Are you willing to fight for the thing that will really make you happy? Are you willing to follow your heart and be happy?"

Yeah, right.

"Thank you, Tomo-chan." Sakuno smiled. "You really are my friend."

"Wait, Sakuno, what do you mean?"

She turned her phone off. Yeah, right. How could she be so stupid? Everything may be unclear right now, but everything will change if the two of them will talk things through, right?

'_I don't have to think anymore. Just follow my heart and be happy.'_

She looked at her watch. Fifteen minutes before the start of the Ryoma's game. She looked at the sky. The rain is still falling heavily.

She covered her head with her school bag. She ran and tried to take a taxi, but every car that passed her were all occupied.

The rain fell so hard.

She decided to run. She's going to run towards the Tennis Garden.

Not minding the rain, she dashed as fast as she can. Not minding the slippery pavement and her clumsiness, she gets up every time she falls down. This might be her last and final chance to be with Ryoma. She can't afford to miss it.

She panted really hard. She's lost.

'_Oh my God.'_ Sakuno prayed. _'Please let me be on time.'_

She felt her cheeks getting hot despite her cold body. She's been running for what seems like a lifetime, yet she can't see any signs that she's near.

'_Don't lose hope. I can do this.'_

Tennis Garden.

At last. She can see it.

She ran towards the VIP Court, the only court in that place that is covered like a dome.

'_I can do this!'_

Hurriedly, she opened the door.

"No." She spoke softly.

"Eww.. whose that girl?" Sunako heard some whispers.

"Poor girl, she's so wet."

"And filthy."

Giggles.

Her hands dropped. She didn't make it in time. The game has already ended. Her eyes started to sting.

Whispers. Faint whispers were all that's left.

Suddenly, she felt warm hands curled on hers. Hands that really are so familiar that even in the coldness of the rain, the warmth will seep through.

"Ryoma-kun." Those were the only words that came out as she stare back at the feline-like eyes looking at her.

"Hn." He said. "Let's go."

He's back to his cold self, yet Sakuno couldn't help but feel relieved. He draped his Seigaku jersey over her shoulders and gave her his cap.

He's not the same cold, cocky brat anymore. He's more than that.

She chuckled.

"What's that for?"

"Mada Mada Dane, Ryoma."

---end---

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

For everyone who've been supporting this fic, thank you so much for waiting. I've ran out of ideas on how to end this fiction. Hope you wouldn't think of the ending as crappy, a junk, lame, or worst…. Or worst… or worst… (fading)..

Anyways, to **aterjsa**, thank you for sending me a message on how you liked this fic. Hope you liked the ending, too…

Really, I'm having cold feet here.

To all who left a review, I'm so grateful to all of you. Those reviews really made me happy.

To everyone who would read this, feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestion, remarks, or even grammar critics. I would welcome all of it.. LOL..

Anyways, thank you so much!


End file.
